UNDYNETALE
by Brickmouse
Summary: The novelization where everyone is Undyne and Undyne is everyone. More or less.


Disclaimer: Toby Fox created Undertale. G0966 created Undynetale.

MT. EBOTT

201X

 _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return…_

"Hah! Legends," Frisdyne growled to themselves as they marched confidently up the incline, "are just nonsense made up by scared little lore-writing NERDS! This mountain isn't evil, it's just misunderstood and I'LL PROVE IT! I'll show this mountain the TRUE MEANING OF FIRENDSHIP!"

The sun shone gently on the beautiful flowers that dotted the verdant slopes of Mt. Ebott. A couple of heart-shaped clouds drifted lazily across the sky, and a gentle breeze tickled Frisdyne's irritated scowl.

"What kind of a death peak IS this place, anyway? Where are the treacherous windswept crags? The jagged peaks through which the storm howls? If I can't stand atop a dangerously icy summit and sound my victory cry amidst a raging typhoon above a bottomless abyss, then what's the point?"

It was near sunset when they reached the top. Before them was a great circular opening, like a volcanic crater. The darkness below seemed to reach out to them, calling…

"YEAH! Now THAT's more like it!" Frisdyne shouted.

They strode confidently up to the edge and peered over. Searching the ground, they found a sturdy-looking vine and tied it around their waist. After giving it a few tugs to ensure that it was securely fastened to something, they took a few steps away from the crater and settled into a sprinter's starting stance.

"ARE YOU READY, MT. EBOTT?! YOUR LONELINESS HAS COME TO AN END! WE'RE GONNA BE…" Frisdyne took a running leap into the heart of the opening, screaming, "BESTIES!"

 _SNAP!_

 _thud._

"Urgh…" Frisdyne picked themselves bed of flowers that had broken their fall. "Making friends is painful sometimes… But I WON'T GIVE UP! I'll be BEST FRIENDS with EVERYONE! NGAAAH!"

"HEY!" A high-pitched voice rang out, echoing off the cavern walls.

"Whuh? Who's there?" Frisdyne's head whipped around, but they saw no one.

"Down here, IDIOT."

Frisdyne cast their best DEATH GLARE downward and saw a little smiling flower with an eyepatch just like their own.

"You're new here, arent'cha? I'm Flowdyne the flower. And you better listen up, punk, because I'm about to show you how things work down here."

A sudden shock distracted Frisdyne from the smart comeback they were busy thinking of, and they felt a strange sensation in a place in their body they didn't know existed. The cave had gone darker, but they could still see Flowdyne clearly. Looking down, Frisdyne noticed that a glowing red heart had appeared on their chest.

"See that? That's your SOUL. Since you're a PUNY WEAKLING, you have a PUNY WEAK SOUL. You can become stronger by—"

"HEY! My SOUL, or whatever, IS NOT WEAK! But, um… I still want to know how to be stronger. Just, uh, for THE SAKE OF KNOWLEDGE! Because KNOWLEDGE IS POWER! YEAH!"

Flowdyne's face contorted unnaturally with anger. "HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT ME! As I was SAYING, you can become stronger by gaining EXP and increasing your LOVE. Do you want some?

Frisdyne pumped their fists. "YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Down here, LOVE is shared through giant, dense… 'friendliness boulders'. You READY? CATCH THIS!"

A thick, muscular-looking vine ripped a massive chunk of earth from the ground and hurled it at Frisdye.

"YEAH! FRIENDSHIP! LET'S—"

 _CRUNCH_

" _AAAAAUGH!"_

Near death and overwhelmed by pain, Frisdyne could barely hear Flowdyne, who had popped out of the ground right next to their head.

His voice sounded demonic. "You IDIOT. You thought I wanted to be FRIENDS?! HA! Down here, it's KILL OR BE KILLED! Now BE KILLED!"

Frisdyne struggled vainly as another 'friendliness boulder' was lifted above their head and Flowdyne's insane laughter filled their ears.

 _No! I can't give up! It's not hopeless! I'll… I'll headbutt this boulder, get this other rock off me, then prove this flower wrong! I can do it…_

 _Can I really?_

Frisdyne's question would not be answered that day. A pair of meaty white paws gripped the boulder from behind and suplexed it harmlessly away.

"DO NOT HARM THAT CHILD, VILE WEED!"

With those words, a flaming furry fist crashed into Flowdyne, who quickly became naught but a speck in the distance. Frisdyne found herself able to breathe again as the boulder crushing them was picked up and suplexed aside. Moments later, the same paw that had utterly destroyed the powerful Flowdyne slapped Frisdyne gently on the side of the head, and they could feel the odd sensation of their ribs un-breaking.

Frisdyne sat up and looked at their savior. A tall, bipedal, hircine creature wearing a purple robe and an eyepatch gazed off in the direction that Flowdyne had flown.

She spoke, and her gentle tone seemed to clash with the display of awesome power that Frisdyne had just seen.

"What a terrible punk, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…"

Frisdyne was unable to speak, eyes wide with awe.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toridyne, Greatest Of All Time, Master Of Magic. I watch for humans and keep rude monsters like that floral punk in line. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Frisdyne recovered from their shock and leapt up, excitedly running after her.

"That was INCREDIBLE! You were like, BLAM! And then he was like, 'EEP!'"

Toridyne smiled softly. "It was nothing, my child. I am just glad that you are all right."

"And the way you suplexed those huge boulders! Totally AWESOME!"

Toridyne gave them a confused look. "How else would one move a boulder?"

…

"Anyway," said Toridyne, stopping in front of a door, "Welcome to your new home. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS."

Frisdyne felt a little apprehensive. The last lesson she received from a monster down here had almost killed them.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. One must solve them to move from room to room. Would you like to give this one a try?"

"Um…" Frisdyne was actually pretty bad at puzzles. They were more of a kick-in-the-door kind of problem-solver. However, they really didn't want to let their new role model down. "I'll do my best!"

There were six buttons on the floor, and a sign on the wall. They read aloud, "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."

 _Oh. This one's actually pretty easy. Don't walk the middle road…So don't step on the buttons in the middle with that little path beneath them?_

"So…Should we step on the four buttons on the outside of the path there?"

Toridyne smiled patiently. "Ah, not quite, little one. The solution here is far more simple. Please stand back."

She faced the door and took a deep breath. Wisps of intangible power filled the room with a light tension, making the hairs on the back of Frisdyne's neck stand on end.

 _What is she…_

Suddenly, Toridyne ran at the door and leapt at it, feet-first. With a mighty roar and a burst of fire, she drop-kicked the heavy door, sending it blasting off of its hinges and into the next room.

 _I love this woman_.

Frisdyne recovered from shock, more quickly this time, and ran through the doorway after Toridyne.

"That was SO COOL!"

"I am happy that you enjoy puzzles so much, my child," said Toridyne with a warm smile. "I think you will like living here."

Shortly after, they came to a room containing only a training dummy. Toridyne walked up beside it.

"As a human in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to," she made a fist and punched her other palm, "resolve the conflict."

Frisdyne approached the dummy. They felt the same shock as before, along with the room darkening and the heart appearing.

 _So this is a fight, huh? I'll show Toridyne that I'm a good fighter too!_

They checked the dummy for any potential weak points, then decided to just punch it as hard as they could. To their surprise, it disintegrated almost instantly, and the surroundings returned to normal.

 _I… didn't mean to destroy it…_

Toridyne looked concerned. "Ahh, there is no need for you to fight monsters! I am here to protect you."

One so-called puzzle later, (a spiked floor that Toridyne nonchalantly walked across with Frisdyne slung over her shoulder, claiming "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now"), they came upon a longhallway.

Toridyne stopped and turned around, saying, "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you."

Frisdyne smiled in anticipation of a tough challenge. "Lay it on me! I CAN DO IT!"

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

"Oh."

"Forgive me for this."

With that, she strode off briskly. Frisdyne followed cautiously, expecting some monster to appear or some deadly "puzzle" to activate and test their abilities. But nothing came.

At the end of the corridor, Toridyne was nowhere to be seen. The only remarkable feature was the sturdy marble pillar somewhat randomly placed near the wall. Frisdyne was about to inspect it closer when it exploded into fragments smaller than pebbles, which flew up towards the ceiling, then rained down harmlessly on Frisdyne and the floor around them. Behind the empty space formerly known as "pillar" stood Toridyne, whose grimace of effort immediately melted into a look of concern.

It was only a little surprising at this point.

"Are you unharmed? I am sorry, I did not realize you would be that close… Well, as you can see, I did not leave you. I was watching from behind this pillar in order to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please stay here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

And with those words, she turned and left.

A/N: Well, is this any good? Worth continuing? I've been sitting on this idea of an Undynetale novelization (with moderate changes to the existing AU), but I don't really fancy myself a writer. If you all show interest, though, I'll keep it coming! If not, I'll probably let it die because I am very lazy. I really do need something to occupy my time though, so please review!


End file.
